<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 Girls 1 Graduation by TomTon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662225">2 Girls 1 Graduation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTon/pseuds/TomTon'>TomTon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emo Gus just because, Lumity of course, Mama Eda being a mama, Multi, boschlow, drunk teens, lot's of swearing, probably depression, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTon/pseuds/TomTon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 2 years since the show and Luz is now living in the Boiling Isles. She now faces her biggest threat yet, senior year and graduation! And possibly depression as well idk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Vinbing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uhhhhh hey! It's first time writting on Ao3. It's not like the first time I write a fanfic. So if you want my other TOH story idk tell me? I'm actually still figuring out how this works tbh...ONWARDS!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LUZ POV</p><p>It's been almost 2 years since I've living in the Boiling Isles. I still remeber the day when I "told" my mother about this but that'd be a story for another day. (foreshadowing) My mom still lives in the human realm, she has to go to work after all, but I at least try to visit her every weekend. That has been difficult thoug, being a senior at Hexside has come with a lot of homework and projects, alongside some "after school activities". hehe What can I say? I'm a very active 17 year old.</p><p>I didn't change much (I think), I'm still the same goofy, Azura loving, goly 'ol Luz. The others though...For starters Amity is much more of a rebel now, donno what happened but I don't want to change it, she's also really into rock music (maybe that's my fault by showig her human rock music...). Willow is still pretty much the same gal but she's like buff and dating Boscha as well, (don't ask. i don't like this ship but other ppl like it and it makes for a good change and generally cool to explore), don't ask long story; Gus is in his weird emo fase (weird 14 year old stuff), says he hates everything and evreyone; King is still adorable and Eda got her curse removed but besides that she'sthe same.</p><p>Now I'm just vibing in my room (that has an actual bed finally!),listening to music, just a mix of Jazz on spotify. Now it's covered in posters of Covens, Festivals and...Anime...Hey I'm still a big weeb okay?</p><p>Everything is perfect and quiet...too quiet. What will the universe do to disturb this peace?</p><p>"LUZ!" the door swings open</p><p>"Waaa? Eda, the fuck? You almost gave me a heart attack!"</p><p>"HEY LANGUAGE! Oh by the way the Blight girl is waiting downstairs for you."</p><p>"Oh fu-frick. I almost forgot!" I quickly grab some decent clothes (a grey tank top, leather jacket, blue jeans and blue snikers (i'm not one to talk about fashion shut up)</p><p>I raced downstairs to find Amity waiting on the couch scratching King's belly, wearing a pink shirt, a black leather jacket, black shorts and leggings.</p><p>"Did I ever told you that you two look very cute together?"</p><p>Amity jumped back as she didn't hear Luz coming, then she put herself back together like nothing happened. She's such a goof.</p><p>"Well this mite've have been you if you weren't late, like always." I blushed so hard and then she gave me her signiture smirk which only made me blush even more.</p><p>"Let's go." I said cursing under my breath, mildly annoyed.</p><p>"Yes I'm doing great thanks for asking."</p><p>"Didn't you said we were late?" I teased rasing an eyebrow</p><p>"Yes, but beeing behaved isn't bad."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Ok maybe I changed a bit...I'm way more sassy now. Must be those "Eda genes" from living with her</p><p>"Bye King."</p><p>"Nooooo my scrathes!"</p><p>We both head for the door and I try to tease as much as I can</p><p>"After you m'dam hehe"</p><p>She laughs and goes through it but giving me a kiss on the cheek first.</p><p>Oh did I mention that we are dating?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Going Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey again so this is a "big" one. Idk if 2k words is big. Btw disclaimer or whatever: Drunk Shit happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV:Luz</p><p>Me and Amity have dating for about 2 years now. It was the best day of my life when confessed to me. Amity told me she had been gathering courage for 3 whole weeks and she was still terrified. She was so unbelievably red she almost passed out just from confessing. Pretty sure I killed her when I kissed her after.</p><p>"Hey you there?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry. I dozed off."</p><p>"You've been doing that a lot lately. Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Nah, I just like looking back at the gaysaster you were Mittens."</p><p>"First, fuck you. Second, why do you tease me this much? Who do you think you are? Em and Ed?"</p><p>"That's my job as your beautiful girlfriend." I winked at her</p><p>She scoffed and gave me the middle finger. "Lets go I don't want to be even later."</p><p>We continued through the forest and into the city, a few minutes later we arrive at the spot. It's a small bar called Baxter's Galley. We usually hangout here for our "after school activities".</p><p>Both of us enter the establishment and we see Gus, Boscha, Willow, Em and Ed waiting for us at our usual table.</p><p>"You're late." Ed frowned with an annoyed tone</p><p>"They we're probably making out in the couch and saw how late they were. Hehe" Boscha teased us making the others laugh, all this without raising her eyes from her scroll.</p><p>"Sit on a dick Boscha." I counter her very annoyed</p><p>"Like that has never happened before. I still have the vídeo to prove it." Both mine and Amity's heads went instantly red with that statement.</p><p>"I just forgot about it and left Mittens here waiting.</p><p>"You forgot about something we do weekly?" Em raised an eyebrow totally not buying it despite BEING THE TRUTH!</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Well you sit or stand there like a 2 lost tourists?" Willow asked</p><p>We sat down and for Baxter (the bar owner) to come so we could order our "activities". A few minutes pass and Baxter, a slightly overweight middle aged green cyclops with a small beard and a very good attitude, arrives at the table to take our orders.</p><p>"Was wondering when you 2 would show up." He said cheery as always. "So the usual?"</p><p>"Yes please Bax." Amity confirmed</p><p>"So, Hardened Apple Blood(beer) for Amity, Emira and Willow; Refined Apple Blood(whiskey) for Luz, Boscha and Edric; and Apple Skoda(coke) for Gus."</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Okay be right back."</p><p>"I still donno why Gus tags along." Ed said</p><p>"To drag your drunk sorry asses out of here. Someone has to be the adult one."</p><p>"I really don't like that phase your going through."</p><p>"IT'S NOT A FUCKING PHASE!"</p><p>"That's what everyone says." I told Gus holding my laughter.</p><p>"Maybe I should just leave and let your drunk asses find your way home."</p><p>"That won't be necessary Gus. Ed will shut up now won't he?" Boscha glared at Ed with THOSE eyes.</p><p>"Yep I'm stopping now."</p><p>Shortly after all that commotion, Baxter arrives with our drinks. "I must say, I agree with Gus. He is always the one that's dragging you're drunken arses outta here. Do you want the second round already? I'm going to take care of some business and I won't be back for a while." He says as he hands us our pints and Gus's soda.</p><p>"Yeah Bax. Oh and could you bring some nuts too please?" Amity asked</p><p>He nods his head and heads out</p><p>"Y'all looking kindda tired." Em said "Is it 'cuz of the exams?"</p><p>"Urghhhhh Don't even get me started on that shit." I say as I take a big sip from my pint "I've been studying 'til 3am for the last month. Good thing they're in a week."</p><p>"Tell me about it." Willow said after taking a sip from her pint "Having games every weekend doesn't help us." Oh yeah I forgot! Willow is now on the Grudgeby team. She joined shortly after she started dating Boscha. Within a month she became the Star Player, right before Boscha as the Team Captain.</p><p>"Speaking of that, will you be coming to the game tomorrow?"</p><p>"Me and Luz have to study for the exams tomorrow Boscha, so no."</p><p>"Yeah, of course you'll be studying."</p><p>"Fuck off Willow."</p><p>"I hate public gatherings and people in general." Gus said in a melancholic tone right after finishing his soda</p><p>"I have an appointment."</p><p>"With Viney?" I teased Em which made her blush</p><p>"I liked you better when you arrived, you didn't have that attitude." I let out a chuckle</p><p>"On the opposite to all of you, I'm going to the game." Ed said finishing his pint</p><p>"Don't you have to work?"</p><p>"I took the day off to watch the game."</p><p>"Guys c'mon seriously? It's the game before the Finals! You're telling me your dates are more important than the game? Sorry Gus.</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Pretty Much"</p><p>"That's what I said"</p><p>"Fuck you all."</p><p>"Hey Boscha you'll do great! Besides you'll have a whole crowed cheering for you."</p><p>"URGHHH Fine! But you owe us one."</p><p>"Yeah sure, whatever. Could we go back to drinking and having fun?" Amity said</p><p>As on cue Baxter arrives with the second round of pints and the nuts Amity asked for</p><p>"Well here you go. I'll be gone for about 3 hour so please don't destroy the place."</p><p>"You can count on us Bax." I said</p><p>He listens but looks at Gus instead</p><p>"I'll keep them from trashing the place."</p><p>"Thanks Gus."</p><p>With that, he heads out to the back</p><p>"Oh, I feel offended" I say joking</p><p>"What don't you think it's sad that Baxter trusts Me the "Emo Kid" which by the way is 14 years old more than all of you which are 17 and 19."</p><p>"Geez Gus it was just a joke." Willow said</p><p>"Joke or nor that's the truth."</p><p>"I hope you get out of that phase quickly."</p><p>"Say that this is a phase one more fucking time Amity! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU!"</p><p>"Or what?" she says holding her laugh</p><p>"Or I'll make an ilusion of the most embarassing moment of your life."</p><p>"WAIT! That's going too far!"</p><p>"Then don't say it's a phase."</p><p>"How do you know how to do that?" I asked</p><p>"When you learn a think or two about mind magic you can spice things up."</p><p>"That's fucked up." Boscha said</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"K I'll shut up."</p><p>"Now go back to your drinks. The faster you guys get wasted, the fastest I go home and can wish to die alone."</p><p>We did he said and went back to our drinks, which lasted around 5 minutes. So like the responsible young adults like we are, we served ourselves. We paid for every drink of course! We aren't burgglers.</p><p>We continued drinking and talking and eventually doing shots and beer pong (a thing I taught them when we first did this, don't ask how I know it). After around 2 hours of this, we were completely wasted. The only one sober was, of course, Gus.</p><p>POV:No one</p><p>"I'm not paid enough for this shit." he sighed</p><p>"Wait hic you're being paid? hic</p><p>"No Luz, it's just an expression."</p><p>"Money? I want money!" Amity said trying to stand up</p><p>"Amity sit down or you're gonna fall!"</p><p>"But you already have like hic a TON of monay." Willow said laying on the counter</p><p>"Amity please don't try to walk! You are super drunk, you're just gonna fall!"</p><p>"Eh shut up Gus." she shoves him aside and 3 steps after, she falls head first into the ground, which makes everyone but Gus burst into laughter</p><p>"Okay, this is too much. I can't handle this. I'm busting you."</p><p>Gus summons his scroll and calls Eda</p><p>"Yeah what is it Gus?"</p><p>"Do you you know where Baxter's Galley is?"</p><p>"That small bar downtown?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"Come pick up Luz and probably Amity as well."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"They're so fucking drunk."</p><p>"SHE WHAT?!"</p><p>"Yeah you heard me. I can't handdle this shit anyomre. Just come pick them up I'm calling Willows dads and Boscha's parents as well and try to get the twins to Ed's appartment."</p><p>"Thanks Gus I'm on my way."</p><p>She hungs up</p><p>"Hey Gus you were you hic talkin to?" Luz asks Gus struggling to stand up</p><p>"No one. Hey isn't that a hald drunken Apple Blood bottle?"</p><p>"Where!" she turns her head which makes her bump into the wall and slaming into the ground.</p><p>"That should entertain her for a while. Now 2 more calls to go."</p><p>10 minutes later, and after some phone calls, the bar door swungs open to reveal some very angery parents</p><p>"LUZ NOCEDA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Eda shouts out</p><p>"Uh oh hic hi Eda! What are you doing here? You here for the drink?"</p><p>"You weren't lying when you said they were really wasted."</p><p>"Yeah, usually they don't go this far but today they exagerated."</p><p>"What do you mean by usually?"</p><p>"She'll tell you. Besides you're basically her mom so you'll know if she's lying. You can take Amity right?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah."</p><p>"Let's just get them outta here so I can drop off the twins in Ed's appartment."</p><p>"Do your parents know?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I called them as well, they are going to help me with the terror twins."</p><p>"K let's get them outta here."</p><p>A few minutes later Baxter arrives and he's filled in on the situation and helps to get them off the bar. Eda takes Luz and Amity to her staff and casts a spell criating binds on them so they wouldn't fall off during the trip. They hop on and fly away to the Owl House.</p><p>It only took a few minutes for them to arrive and Eda walks to the door and opens it ignoring Hooty</p><p>"YO LILITH I NEED YOUR HELP HERE! IT'S URGENT!" she shouts out making Lilith quickly come up to the door</p><p>"What is it Edalyn? Do you what time is it? It's 3am!</p><p>"Come help me with these two." she points at Amity and Luz</p><p>They both go to the young adults, Lilith still oblivious to the situation</p><p>"They stench of alcohol!"</p><p>"Yes they are both drunk, now lend me a hand to get them inside to the bathroom. They'll be probably throwing up any time now."</p><p>"Hey hic Eda, I'm not feeling good."</p><p>"See?"</p><p>"Amity Blight I did not expect this from you of all people!"</p><p>"Oh hic hi Miss Lilith hic what are we having training now?"</p><p>"Yeah she's really drunk."</p><p>They drag Luz and Amity to the bathroom, where almost instantly they start throwing up on the toilet and bin</p><p>"I must ask how did you know they'd be throwing up now?"</p><p>"Lilith really? Have you forgottem how many times I arrived home drunk when I was in my late teens?"</p><p>"Oh right. What are we doing with them?"</p><p>"Put them in bed and tommorow give these two the biggest lecture and punishment of their lives."</p><p>"Of all people you're the last person I'd ever think of saying that."</p><p>"What can I say, I'm all motherly now."</p><p>After 20 minutes of them trowing up Eda and Lilith put Luz and Amity on Luz's bed and head each for their rooms. Tommorow will be that kind of day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To those who say Gus is not acting like an Emo kid I say shut up and wait. He's pretty much apathetic and emotional he just doesn't show that part. Now see you in like a week when the next part comes...hopefully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow uhhh you actually like this so uhhh...guess I'll continue?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Amity</p>
<p>"Urgh, my head. Why does it hurt so much? Wait, where am I?" I think to myself. I turn my head and see Luz next to me and after a quick inspection of the room I noticed where I was. "How did I get to the Owl House? I don't remember sleeping with Luz...I SLEPT WITH LUZ?!" We've actually slept together despite being together for 2 years. Which is weird, I mean we had sleepovers but those don't count, right?"</p>
<p>As these thoughts run through my head I hear a groawn coming from Luz. "Owww. Urghh, Amity? Is that you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p>"Do you also have this imesurable pain in like everywhere?" she asked as she tries to sit up</p>
<p>"Yeah, everything hurts. Especially my face." With all the pain I don't even try to sit up</p>
<p>"Do you remember how we got here?" I noded sideways "What happened last night?"</p>
<p>"We went to the pub..." we looked to each other finnaly realizing what happened</p>
<p>"We got super drunk"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Gus most definitely called everyone"</p>
<p>"Probably. Eda and Lilith are so pissed."</p>
<p>"Most definitely. How did we let it slip? We're usually kindda controlled."</p>
<p>"I don't know. Sigh Wanna watch some Youtube before they inevitably come barging into the room?"</p>
<p>"Nah it would just make them angrier."</p>
<p>"Do you want to get up?"</p>
<p>"No. I want to go back to sleep and die." I let out a loud groawn as I put my pillow on top of my head</p>
<p>"Me too. But I'll probably throw up any time soon. C'mon." She snagged my pillow exposing me to the light once again burning my eyes.</p>
<p>"Heyyy!"</p>
<p>"Let's get dressed, clean up and possibly throw up so we can be lectured for two hours."</p>
<p>"Fine"</p>
<p>We both get up the bed almost falling, twice, and we struggling chance clothes. Yes we did it right if front of each other, we were too cooked to care anyways.</p>
<p>Luz got a blue Hexside T-shirt, grey sweatpants and black sneekers.</p>
<p>I some of Luz's clothes, In the past I'd totally freak out, but now I won't say I'm used but I am. So I grabbed a black Nirvana(whatever that is) T-shirt, black shorts and black sneekers. What can I say I like black, yet I'm not goth.</p>
<p>We both headed to the door and I almost fell, again. We were trying hard not to trow up right there, luckily we made it to the bathroom and trew up for the next 10 minutes. After all that we leaned against the wall and just sat, dont why why, I guess we were tired.</p>
<p>Luz finally spoke out after 5 minutes of blank silence.</p>
<p>"You know, that was the first time we've ever slept together." She let out a chuckle</p>
<p>"Well, I mean it wasn't like willingly."</p>
<p>"Still, we slept on the same bed. Therefore we slept together for the first time. And knowing you you'd never refuse sleeping with me." She blinks at me which made me blush. Man of all times to get flustered it needed to be right when I'm having a hangover.</p>
<p>"Ok you teaser let's get downstairs so we can receive the worst lecture of the century and so you can work 'till your dead. By the way good luck on cleaning duty."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"They're not my leagl guardians so I'm untouchable." I said with a smirk</p>
<p>"We'll see about that."</p>
<p>We got up headed for the door, leaving the bathroom and taking one last deep breath and walked downstairs</p>
<p>Arriving at the living room we saw and heard no one which was strange.</p>
<p>"Maybe they're still asleep?" I spoke out</p>
<p>"You wish!" Suddently Eda and Lilith come from the kitchen, with visible flames of anger on their eyes</p>
<p>"It was nice knowing and dating you." Luz wispered</p>
<p>"LUZ NOCEDA!"</p>
<p>"AMITY BLIGHT"</p>
<p>"Do you two have any idea what you've done?!" They yelled out in unison. I must say I was intimidated</p>
<p>"Uhhh...What talkin' about Eda?" Luz let out a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? They aren't dumb enough to believe that!" I wispered to her</p>
<p>"Well technically we don't remember shit from last night." she wispered back</p>
<p>"That doesn't help our case!"</p>
<p>"Quit the chatter you two." Eda spoke out angerly. Basing myself on Luz's posture and visible fear, Eda had never been this anger. Which is even more than the time we almost got killed by a pack of Horned Wolves. Long story</p>
<p>"Well I'll leave you three to whatever you're doing. If you need me I'll be home thinking about what a horrible thing I've done." I slowly walk to the door</p>
<p>"Where do you think you're going Amity?"</p>
<p>"Well I'm pretty sure I said I was going home, Lilith."</p>
<p>"Well you're not going anywhere. You're going to be punished too."</p>
<p>"Excuse me, are you my mother? Or by any means my defacto legal guardian? No. So I'll be on my merry way." I turn on my back and reach for the door knob</p>
<p>"I bet your parents would be delighted if they knew her daughter has been going out and getting wasted for Titan knows how long."</p>
<p>'So you play dirty know. Great.' I back up from the door knob and face Lilith "Like they'd believe two known criminals."</p>
<p>"But they would believe the bar owner, a legal file reporting you and I quote "Trashing and almost destroying my fuckin bar" and Boscha's parents."</p>
<p>"Are you Blackmailling me?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Now stand there next to your girlfriend and hear what we have to say."</p>
<p>I begrudgingly wabble back next to Luz who let out a small laugh</p>
<p>"So you're going home huh?" she said moking me</p>
<p>"Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be in pain or something?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. I wanna die. This is distrcting me from my agonizing headache, nausea and pain on my face for some reason. So deal with it." I respond with rolling my eyes</p>
<p>"Now first. How long?" Lilith asked</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"For how long have you been getting wasted Luz?" she looked at me not saying a word but with her eyes I could understand she was asking me if she should tell. I noded</p>
<p>"Well...for around...1 year..."</p>
<p>"You've going and getting drunk for one year?!" Eda yelled out "Did you think we would never find out?"</p>
<p>"Well yeah. I mean working out 'till now. What don't you want me to be honest?"</p>
<p>Before saying anything Eda took a deep breath. 'Well were more than fucked'</p>
<p>"No laptop, no phone, no TV(she has a TV in her room I'll explain doubts on the end), no scroll and no crystal ball fro 2 months.</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"No but's! You're lucky it's only two months. Blight the same applies to you when you waltze here."</p>
<p>"I can just not come here then."</p>
<p>"That's where you're wrong because for the next 3 months you'll be on cleaning duty and you know what that means." she points to the door</p>
<p>'Titan fuckin damm that fucking Owl Demon'</p>
<p>"Also for lying for one year, you to, talk to Hooty for 2 hours." (but this mite not seem much but that's torture)</p>
<p>"No Eda please!" we both kneel down if front of her "Double the sentence or anything but don't mke us talk to Hooty."</p>
<p>"Pease Miss Eda. Don't make us do that."</p>
<p>"Go."</p>
<p>We let out a big sigh as we get up and walk towards the door.</p>
<p>"Can we at least have some soup or tea for the headaches and nausea?"</p>
<p>"Way ahead of you Blight." the snaps her fingers and two bowls of soup come flying towards us and landing on our arms "You eat outside with him."</p>
<p>We look at each other with fear in our eyes, take a bing gulp and step outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So to answer the questions you mite have:<br/>-Luz has a TV in her room and with the help of magic she can get signal<br/>-The same applies to Wi-Fi hence why she asked Amity if she wanted to watch YouTube<br/>-She still has her old phone but also has a scroll<br/>-Eda got her magic back but she still has her grey eye<br/>-The same applies to Lilith</p>
<p>Hope you liked this and leave and reviews are really appriciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Human Escapade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhhhhhh...gosh I have no ideas for a beggining note...Read the thing pwease. Hope you like the chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Amity</p>
<p>"For how long have we been listening to him?" I asked as I spooned my soup</p>
<p>"Three long and painful minutes."</p>
<p>"Aaaand that's what I told the bug before I ate it!"</p>
<p>"Oh Hooty really? PLease do continue to talk about your stupid ass morning." Luz responded sarcastically and eating some soup as well.</p>
<p>"OH REALLY?! I'd LOVE to tell you about the butterfly I met after Hoot-Hoot!"</p>
<p>"He really does not understand the concept of sarcasm." I whispered to her</p>
<p>"Now imagine hearing this evryday for almost 3 years."</p>
<p>"Wow I'd go several forms of mad. Right now I really want to bail, we could head downtown."</p>
<p>"No way that'd work."</p>
<p>"Oh how so?"</p>
<p>"Even if we did manage to sneak out Eda would eventually notice either that Hooty wasn't talking or something else that would make her notice we were gone. Also it's every likely she put a tracking spell on us to track us all around the Demon Realm."</p>
<p>"So we have to listen to Hooty for the next two hours?"</p>
<p>"I never said that." she turned to me with a smirk "You see she can track us on the Demon Realm but how about" she extended her hand to her pockets pulling out a key "between dimensions?"</p>
<p>"You have the Portal key?"</p>
<p>"I have the portal key."</p>
<p>"But how?"</p>
<p>"Well you see when we kneeled in front of Eda and Lilith you see, I mite or mite have not, noticed the key in her pocket aaaaand-"</p>
<p>"You stole the key."</p>
<p>"Yeah I stole the key. I won't even try to deny it. What can I see I have some sneaky quick grabbers."</p>
<p>"So your plan is to sneak out to the Human Realm for 2 hours instead of talking to Hooty?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, pretty much."</p>
<p>"Okay then genius, you forgot Hooty still needs to be talking to US."</p>
<p>"Well, we just cast an illusion then."</p>
<p>"And how on do we do that? It's not like I attend the Illusion Coven neither can I call my siblings, which even if they came would ruin everything."</p>
<p>"I can do it..."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Like, I can use a glyph..."</p>
<p>"Since when do you know illusion glyphs? I mean you attend the Illusion Coven but I never actually thought you found a glyph for that."</p>
<p>"Funny story actually, about six months ago I had a project, something about animal camouflage I don't remember, which I asked Ed and Em for help since you know Gus and his thing. Well like always we're almost eaten by a animal-monster-thing when I discovered it. We used it to distract the beastand ran off. With more a little more of their help I was doing illusions of me in 2 weeks."</p>
<p>I was just staring at her for a solid ten seconds not knowing what to say. "Why am I not surprised about he almost being eaten part? You kno? forget that. Why didn't you tell me about that earlier because?"</p>
<p>"It kindda wasn't relevant at the time. Also you didn't ask if I had learned anything new."</p>
<p>'How was I supposed to ask that if I didn't even knew she had a project?'</p>
<p>"Now I'll be drawing two glyphs back there" she said pointing to a place behind the house "and you'll need to keep Hooty from noticing I'm gone. Man how can he still be talking?"</p>
<p>"I don't even wanna know. Do I really need to talk to him?"</p>
<p>"It's been five minutes and he cause us more pain than the hangover, so yes."</p>
<p>Rolling my eyes in annoyance I turn to Hooty while Luz goes to the back of the house still in view to me, but not to Hooty. "Heyyy Hotty..."</p>
<p>"OH HEY AMITY! As I was saying, the bird landed on the rock that I had choked on earlier because I thought it was a big bug and-"</p>
<p>Hooty, STOP. Uhh why don't we play a game?"</p>
<p>"GAMES?! I LOVE GAMES! What are we going to play Hoot-Hoot?"</p>
<p>"Uhhhh...It's called...Blided by 30 seconds..."</p>
<p>"You close your eyes for 30 seconds and pretent to be blind..."</p>
<p>"Hmmmm. This game seems fishy..." the tube demon thing narrowed his eyes and looked at me dead in the eyes</p>
<p>'Fuck, he's not as dumb as he looks!'</p>
<p>"I LOVE FISH! When do we play Hoot-Hoot?"</p>
<p>'Scratch that, he is even dumber than he looks' I look at Luz who signals me meaning the glyphs were ready. "Right now Hooty. Don't forget to count outloud.~"</p>
<p>"Okay! 1...2...3...4..."</p>
<p>I quickly get to Luz so we could finally bail. "You sure it'll work?"</p>
<p>"No, not really."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"I'm like 40% sure it'll actually work."</p>
<p>"You said you could do illusions of yourself!"</p>
<p>"I said I could. I never said I was good at it. This'll be double the difficulty beacuse it's 2 illusions."</p>
<p>'You have to be shitting me Luz.'</p>
<p>"Welp, now let me concentrate."</p>
<p>'I swear to Titan, if this doesn't work my going to jump off a cliff isntead of listening to him.'</p>
<p>Luz kneeled down in front of me, closing her eyes and tapping both glyphs drawn on the ground. In a flash 2 bodies materialized, one like me and another like Luz.</p>
<p>"YES! It worked! Now both of you go talk to Hooty." she comanded</p>
<p>"Do we really need to?" my copy asked</p>
<p>"Yes. Also Eda or Lilith will call you in 2 hours to do chores. You will do them until our return. she comanded once more</p>
<p>"Urgh fine." Both illusions groaned, walking back to Hooty</p>
<p>"...22...23...24..."</p>
<p>"Okay let's go." I said</p>
<p>We bolted to the forest and once we were far enough from the house we stopped.</p>
<p>"I think we're far enough." she said gasping for air</p>
<p>"You're so out of shape."</p>
<p>"No I'm not. It's just early!"</p>
<p>"Is midday early to you?"</p>
<p>"On a hangover? Sí." she then pulled out the key and pressed it makin ga door appear.</p>
<p>"You know this is the first time I'm going to the Human Realm."</p>
<p>"Before you say I'm a bad girlfriend, we were having all these adventures and shenanigans, then the tests and exams hit and we didn't have time to spend actual quality time."</p>
<p>"So your saying this won't be quality time?" I raised an eyebrow and a smirk"</p>
<p>"Just enter the damm portal."</p>
<p>"Fine. You go first though."</p>
<p>"Okay Mittens."</p>
<p>The door opened, with a blinding light coming from the other side. I tried to cover my eyes from the light but Luz grabbed my arm and pulled me trough the door. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could see Luz besides me outside of an abandoned house in the middled of a forest.</p>
<p>"Are those trees? Why are the leaves green?"7</p>
<p>"The leaves here are green. Amity Blight, the most beautiful and annoying witch in the multiverse, welcome to the Human Realm!"</p>
<p>"This looks awfully familiar to the Boiling Isles."</p>
<p>"Can you just be patient?"</p>
<p>Luz started to walk off to which I followed her</p>
<p>"The illusions should wear off in around 5 hours so we have plenty of time."</p>
<p>"You sure they can do the chores?"</p>
<p>"I mean, maybe? I did it once or twice to escape clean duty."</p>
<p>"We're so busted. Where are we going anyways?"</p>
<p>"To my house. We should change into some decent clothes and actually eat."</p>
<p>I felt my face go red as I started to panic. "Me, in y-y-your house? The place you lived for years. Which probably has cute baby photos of you?" 'Fuck, WHY AM I PANICCING? I'M NOT 14 FOR TITAN'S SAKE!'</p>
<p>"Aww, is Little Miss Perfect having a Gay Panic?~"</p>
<p>"I-Uh-Shut up!" I punched her shoulder lightly</p>
<p>"Chill out. I'm just messin with you. I must say though, I missed your little gay panics."</p>
<p>I growned and crossed my arms flustered and annoyed "Let's just go."</p>
<p>"Fine my beautiful gaysaster. Follow me."</p>
<p>After a few minutes we left the forest and got to the road, with a line of houses on the other side. I was going to cross but in a flash Luz pulled me back making me fall as a metal box with wheels passing right by us.</p>
<p>"Wha-What the fuck was that?!"</p>
<p>"That, was a car."</p>
<p>"A car?"</p>
<p>"One of the many ways of transportation one can have here. Piece of advice though, looks both ways before crossing. Even toddlers know that here."</p>
<p>"Look both ways before crossing, got it." she helped me get up and we crossed the road, still startled at the sight of this "car". 'Okay Amity calm down, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! You just amlost got ran over by a metal box with wheels, but most importantly you're going to your girlfriend's old house. So chill! WHY AM I EVEN MORE STRESSED NOW?!'</p>
<p>"We're here."</p>
<p>"What? We just crossed the road."</p>
<p>"Yeah my house is in the other side of the road."</p>
<p>"Thats...awfully convinient."</p>
<p>"Okayyy...Let's get in." she walked to the door</p>
<p>'STOP BEING SO AKWARD AMITY!' "So like is your mom home or something? The door seems to be locked."</p>
<p>"No she isn't."</p>
<p>"Do you have the key?"</p>
<p>"No, left it in my room but I-"</p>
<p>"Then how do we enter?"</p>
<p>"What is with you and not letting me finish my sentences today? I don't have the key but I know where my mom hides the spare one."</p>
<p>"Oh...Where is it then?"</p>
<p>"Just under that vase." she pointed to a vase right next to the door</p>
<p>I pick-up the vase and sure enough there was a key there, to which she grabs it and opens the door. We enter the small hall, to the right the kitchen, to the left the living room and in front of us the stairs.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna make an actual breakfast, wanna help? We kindda only had soup and that's no breakfast."</p>
<p>"Sure. What do you want to make?" 'AMITY WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TIRRIBLE AT COOKING!'</p>
<p>"Since it's past midday I want to make something big, but not lunch sooo...pancakes?"</p>
<p>"Pan-what?"</p>
<p>"Oh right, there's no pancakes on the Boiling Isles. You'll be delighted with the flavor I'm sure. To the kitchen!"</p>
<p>'This is going to go terribly wrong isn't it?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is it for the chapter since I still have to release it within a week...DAMMIT HIGH SCHOOL! Don't forget to comment and leave that sweet follow/like.</p>
<p>Tom logging out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>